Talk:Battle in the Bassen Rift
"However, although the Enterprise sustained critical damage in the ramming maneuver," Critical in the sens that it was destroyed? -- Redge 19:01, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Uh, no... "critical" means "really really serious", even in this instance. The ship itself wasn't destroyed, after all! -- Dan Carlson 20:07, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) ::Well duh. OK, I guess I should adjust my interpretation of the term critical. -- Redge 20:13, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) : Yo Redge... you didn't need to add that "References" header at the end of the article... I made sure to add a reference link to the Nemesis page right at the end of the introductory paragraphs! :-) -- Dan Carlson 21:11, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) :: Whoops. Sorry, must have missed that. Is there anything else that ought to be listed under References (perhaps some references about Data/Lore/B-4/Singh). Otherwise, you're right; no need for it. -- Redge 21:15, 26 Jun 2004 (CEST) :"It should be noted that the two Romulan Warbirds disabled far sooner than the Enterprise for the sole reason that Shinzon did not want to destroy his only means of curing himself - Picard." I'm not quite sure what this means and I didn't want to change it (or delete it) if there is a good reason that it is there. I am guessing that there should be a "were" before the "disabled". The sentence itself is rather clunky and should be reworked, IMHO. -- Fish 14:17 29 May 2005 ::Changed it. Is that better? :) --Shran 22:55, 10 Jul 2005 (UTC) Kirk Manuever I think we should have a page about the manuever named after James Kirk. I forget the name right noiw.--Noahmj 23:21, 11 Jul 2005 (UTC) :It's already listed at Evasive maneuvers. Individual maneuvers don't usually get their own page I don't believe. -AJHalliwell 02:43, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::I don't remember having seen what the Kirk Epsilon maneuver being performed - only quoted by Commander Riker. The only maneuvers that have their own pages are the ones that we've either seen or heard in great detail such as the Picard and Riker Maneuvers.--Scimitar 10:30, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) speculation I removed the following speculatory info: :After the Scimitar was destroyed by Commander Data, the CO of the IRW Valdore Commander Donatra apparently towed the severly damaged USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E back to the San Francisco Fleet Yards above Earth for major repairs and unpgrades. Who's to say the Enterprise didn't make it back on their own or had assistance from another Federation starship? --From Andoria with Love 17:39, 4 May 2006 (UTC) ::The [[USS Hemingway|USS Hemingway]] was mentioned in the script as being just that ship. -- Tough Little Ship 17:42, 4 May 2006 (UTC) Yes! See, told ya? :-D Unfortunately, the Hemingway isn't really canon... it'll probably be deleted soon since it violates the . --From Andoria with Love 11:47, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Merge with Bassen Rift This named appears to be another one of those "made up" battles...as I really don't see a need to list every skirmish a single starship had as a "Battle of," unless it was offically designated as such in context. This reads more like a summary of Insurrection or a page from Romulan history, not an excuse to write another "battle of" page. Much of this can be merged with Bassen Rift or either of the starship articles on the ships involved. --Alan del Beccio 04:46, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :I also don't really see the need for articles on individual battles, although many of them are very well written. Combining them with other articles might work... --From Andoria with Love 11:45, 31 May 2006 (UTC) I've revived this comment as a "merge with", and stand by what I stated above. --Alan del Beccio 04:04, 14 September 2006 (UTC) ::I agree with the suggestion. The merged article would have more content from this article than from Bassen Rift, obviously, but the other title should be used. Also, some of the info (like section "Prelude") should be moved to other articles as suggested. -- Cid Highwind 13:10, 9 November 2006 (UTC) :Well, I've merged the articles, but I'll let someone else sort out what info should remain and what shouldn't. There's also the fact that the article on the battle was a featured article; I'm not sure if it would still be featured or not now that it's being ripped apart. :P --From Andoria with Love 02:58, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Actually, this probably should have been merged with something like Federation history or something similar. --From Andoria with Love 13:14, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::The discussion of this "Featured article" can't be found anywhere, not in the main archive, and not in the 2004 or 2005 archives. I'm not going to scan through the article history itself to find it - I think removing that tag is appropriate. -- Cid Highwind 13:27, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :For the record, the discussion can be found here. :) --From Andoria with Love 13:55, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :::Am i the only one who finds it odd that, this article, being titled after a region of space, is almost entirely about the conflict that occurred there? This is not an un-merge request, but maybe we should consider a title change. --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 15:12, 30 November 2006 (UTC) :Renaming isn't necessary, someone just needs to move certain bits of information from this article to other relevant pages. (For the record, that's why I slapped a pna on the page.) --From Andoria with Love 15:40, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::As I said on IRC - we definitely need an article about something that is a real, existing location within the Trek universe (this article, Bassen Rift), but we don't necessarily need a separate article for something that may or may not be considered an "important event" in-universe, and that only has an inofficial title (the former Battle of the Bassen Rift article). Information about that skirmish, if inappropriate here, might as well be moved to , Shinzon, 2379, Romulan history, Romulan Neutral Zone (to name just a few of many possible targets) or a combination of those. -- Cid Highwind 17:31, 30 November 2006 (UTC) ::Is that you volunteering? --''6/6'' ''Neural Transceiver'' 02:03, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :::OK, as I see it, the problems are 1) inventing a name, and 2) is it important. My solution to problem one is this: instead of inventing a name like "Battle of X", call it "Battle in the Bassen Rift". This is a descriptive title, not inventing a name. It was a battle, and it was in the Bassen Rift. Now the second problem: YES, this was an important battle. For one thing, we have the deployment of Star Fleet Battle Group Omega (even if they did not get to the battle), we have the loss of one Romulan warbird, the destruction of about a quarter of the flagship of Starfleet, the destruction of a massive Reman vessel, Earth being saved from annhilation, and the death (destruction) of Data. OK, that last one is real world importance, but wehave a lot of in-universe ones. Might I also add that this is the first major engagement against Remans that we know of. --OuroborosCobra talk 03:09, 2 December 2006 (UTC) ::::It also seemed to be lead to the start a new era of peace between the Federation and Romulan Empire. Also of note, methinks. --From Andoria with Love 07:37, 3 December 2006 (UTC) ;Note on merge: This had been merged with Bassen Rift, but the information did not really fit there, so I unmerged it and it is now back to being its own article. Just thought I should disclose that bit of info. --From Andoria with Love 07:39, 3 December 2006 (UTC) :Are there any further comments or suggestions for this? Is it fine as it is or is a merge still necessary? --From Andoria with Love 12:33, 12 December 2006 (UTC) This still reads like a summary of , and it's still a "made up" name. --Alan del Beccio 01:57, 4 February 2008 (UTC) :Should we merge it with then? Or should we try going for Bassen Rift again and just try to work it out? --From Andoria with Love 07:06, 6 September 2008 (UTC) ::Neither, leave it here. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:19, 6 September 2008 (UTC)